Gay, Straight, Bi, What?
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: I've never thought of Karofsky as being bi. So when I was reading a FF in which it mentioned he could be I was inspired to write this. It's Karofsky trying to figure out what he is and devising a plan to find out. ONESHOT!


Hey, this is a really short oneshot that was inspired by the idea of Karofsky possibly being bi, which is something I have never really considered because of my dislike of him. Then I thought, hmm...maybe he's not just a guy in denial...well anyways it sorta just evolved from the idea of him thinking about whether or not he is gay, bi, straight, whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I no own Glee :*( but alot of you don't either so :P

So I decided to write this and it takes place before the Karofsky-Kurt kiss. So that's the time period for you.

Read, Enjoy, and **REVIEW** please! Reviews are love and can totally make someones day better.

* * *

Dave Karofsky walked into breadsticks. He needed to get his mind off things, and he figured a date with a cheerleader may help him do just that and keep his cover with his friends.

Not that he had anything to cover up. He corrected himself.

Dave wandered over to the table his date was at and sat down across from her. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied. She was a pretty girl, wearing her cheerios jacket, a white shirt, and skinny jeans. She had Blonde hair done up in the normal pony tail that most of the cheerios wore, and her eyes were blue. A deep blue...

Kurt's looked like that sometimes. Although his were more of a blue-gray most of the time. Sometimes they were more of a green-gray though...

Why was he thinking like that? This girl was pretty and she was here, right in front of him. Not too mention she was a safe choice. His homophobic parents would never accept him any other way but straight. So he might as well make the best of it. Of course it wasn't really a problem, because he _was_ straight.

Thinking about Kurt would get him in trouble. And not just Kurt, but all guys in general. He'd be an outcast. Then a worse thought occurred to him.

_I'd get a slushie facial! _As he thought this a horrified look came on his face and his date asked what he was thinking about.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, I was just thinking...our waiter may have spit in the food." He smiled awkwardly and she gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him.

It reminded him of a look Kurt gave. The look he gave when he didn't believe a word that was being said and he was offended by the fact that they were obviously lying.

Karofsky shook his head quickly and clenched his fists. _QUIT IT! _He told himself. _Quit thinking about him!  
_  
He focused back on his date and realized she had asked him a question and he had missed it.

"Uh, sorry what?"

"UGh!" She sighed in frustration. "I knew you weren't listening. When you really want to go on a date, give me a call. Otherwise, don't ask me out and then think about another girl all night. I can tell by the look on your face you were imagining another girl. What was I supposed to be? Your rebound girl after you got dumped or something? Sorry, I don't work that way."

She got up and stalked out of the restaurant, leaving her food almost untouched.

Dave followed her with his eyes as she walked out. If only he HAD been thinking of another girl...why did his life have to be so stupid. Why couldn't it be simpler, like Azimio's? Not a care in the world, and a different girl almost every weekend. Mostly cheerleaders.

Dave shook his head and sat there, staring across the booth to the empty seat, where he wished, and hated himself for wishing, that Kurt was sitting there.

Was he...a faggot? _No! _So what was he? Was he bi? It was only slightly better. If he was bi, he could like girls too, and hide his feelings for guys so much more easily. Maybe he was just bi-curious, maybe he just needed to experiment. He felt repulsed at the very idea of doing anything with a guy, but then again, he wasn't attracted to any girls either, and there seemed to be a strange tension between him and Kurt, something he wasn't familiar with.

He sat there pondering these thoughts for a long while, when the waiter finally told him he needed to finish up, pay, and leave because they needed the table.

Dave sighed and paid quickly. Then he left and went home. Once he was safe in his room and out of his parent's judging gazes, he lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he really did just need to give the bi-curious thing a chance. Maybe he just needed to try something to help him figure out if he was gay, straight, bi, whatever. He needed to know.

The only out kid at Mckinley High was Kurt Hummel. _He'd probably enjoy it, _he thought to himself. Then he set about devising a plan to get Kurt alone so he could figure out who and what he was.

* * *

There you go, sorta a take on what Karofsky's thought process may have been before the kiss. Although I don't think Karofksy planned that kiss, it seemed like more of an impulse move, but he totally could've planned it and finally got the courage to try it. Plus it was an interesting idea and I thought I'd take a stab at writing his character. The end alludes to the kiss if you didn't get that and...I'm not entirely sure if Karofsky is gay or bi or whatever so that is why I didn't have him come to conclusion in this oneshot.

Anyways, thankies for reading, and like I said, reviews make my day **_phenomenally_**better. I mean seriously they make me want to spread love throughout the world.

So yeah, Thankies and **REVIEW! **  
OSK


End file.
